


A Valentine Special

by ErinPrimette



Series: Keeper of the AllSpark [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Holoform(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Loss of Virginity, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel Prime and Bailey Hanson make their first Valentine's Day together special, in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine Special

Months have passed since Bailey and the Autobots completed the AllSpark and Megatron was defeated. A few more months and it would've been a year since Bailey first met the Autobots.

Sentinel woke up early in the morning, knowing that today is Valentine's Day, and he is intending to take Bailey to go out to eat this morning. The elder Prime noticed the human was still asleep while nestling into his shoulder. Smiling, he made a deep purring sound that caused his neck to vibrate. The next thing he knew, she moaned as she started to wake up.

"Morning, Bailey," purred Sentinel.

There was a moment of silence before Bailey became fully alert.

"Oh," chirped Bailey, "morning, Sentinel."

"Happy Valentine's Day," smiled Sentinel.

"Aww," cooed Bailey, "thanks, Sen!"

"You're welcome," replied Sentinel, "have you thought of which restaurant we should go to?"

"How about IHOP?" suggested Bailey.

"I like that," nodded Sentinel.

"But first," asked Bailey, "what is the Cybertronian term for sex?"

"Interfacing," answered Sentinel, "why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if it's ok if we interface," requested Bailey, "I think I'm ready to move our relationship to the next level where we can consider this activity once in a while. Not all the time, though..."

There was a moment of silence before Sentinel let out a soft chuckle.

"I think I understand what you have in mind, now," mused Sentinel, "all right, then. I would be more than happy to accept your request. After all, I find it enjoyable."

"Thanks," smiled Bailey, "can you lower me down for a second? I have something I need to get."

Sentinel lowered Bailey to the ground, where she searched her living space and found the bottle of lube.

"Excuse me," interrupted Sentinel, "but what is that you're holding in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" clarified Bailey, holding up the lube, "it's called lube, and we use it to make sex more comfortable."

Sentinel knelt down to Bailey's level and scooped her up before lying down on his berth, placing her on his chest as he gently stroked her back. She crept closer to his face and gave him a kiss.

"Here," said Sentinel, "let me make it easier for you."

Sentinel activated the holoform, which still resembled his true form. It was laying in a rather seductive pose, one finger beckoning her closer. Bailey crept closer to the holoform and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips against his. The next thing she knew, she could feel strong arms wrap around her as he held her close, one hand softly stroking her hair as he kissed her back. Bailey continued to kiss Sentinel as she perched her hands underneath his drapes. She found sensitive wiring underneath his armor and began stroking it, causing him to shudder and startling her.

"Sorry!" blurted Bailey, "did I hurt you?"

"No," begged Sentinel, "you did the exact opposite. D-Do it again, please."

Upon cue, Bailey stroked the sensitive wiring, causing Sentinel to shudder and let out a moan.

"You….actually like it?" asked Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel.

"To be honest," admitted Bailey, "the only experience I got was from masturbating."

"Interesting," muttered Sentinel.

Sentinel released his embrace, allowing Bailey to remove her pajamas, revealing her body to the ancient Prime.

"Say," asked Bailey, "do you have any protection? As much as I want to avoid becoming pregnant, I also don't want to risk you catching something from me, even if I have already been tested for any infections."

"I have a protected mode," assured Sentinel, "you'll be ok."

"Ok," insisted Bailey, "maybe we could do some foreplay first?"

"I can manage that," smiled Sentinel.

As Bailey leaned in to kiss Sentinel, the elder Prime wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. She cupped his face with one hand as they deepened their kiss, a soft whisper of a moan escaping the human. Sentinel used his hands to gently massage her back before running his hands down her sides, eliciting moans from her. He broke off the kiss for one brief moment.

"Oh," purred Sentinel, "you like that?"

Bailey nodded. Sentinel then brought her back into his kiss as he continued to caress her sides. She seized her chance and began digging her fingers into the seams of the ancient Prime's armor, caressing the sensitive wiring inside and causing him to shudder in response.

"Oh, Primus," moaned Sentinel.

Sentinel moved his hands down until he began caressing her butt. He leaned in and used his glossa to caress her ear, causing Bailey to squirm as she tried to stifle her moans.

"Go on, Bailey," murmured Sentinel, "let it out."

Bailey pressed her hips against his, and Sentinel took this as a cue to continue. After locating her folds, he stroked her clit in a diagonal pattern, eliciting moans from her as she pressed her face into his shoulder. He gently eased two of his fingers into her folds while watching her to ensure he wasn't hurting her or doing anything she didn't want.

"Oh, God," gasped Bailey, "yes."

Sentinel took those words as a sign to continue, so he slipped his fingers further inside before thrusting into her, enjoying the sounds Bailey was making. After a few minutes, Sentinel withdrew his fingers and brought his face between her legs.

"Ok," chuckled Bailey, "so this is my first time receiving oral."

"Have you ever given oral?" asked Sentinel.

"No," answered Bailey.

"May I stimulate you in this manner anyway?" requested Sentinel.

"Yes," nodded Bailey.

Upon cue, Sentinel flicked his glossa against her clit, eliciting a moan from Bailey. She perched her hands onto his shoulders as he used his glossa to caress her folds with slow broad licks. He then used the tip of his glossa to stimulate her folds using a zig-zag pattern a few times, before trying a long lick and then circling her clit. He repeated this pattern for a while as Bailey squirmed in pleasure, until…

"Ok," panted Bailey, "I'm ready. Can I use the lube now?"

Upon cue, Sentinel withdrew his glossa and returned his face to Bailey's, softly pressing his lip plates against her lips. She felt his interface panel click open as his spike emerged from its casing. He moaned as the tense organ extended, since it had been uncomfortably crammed until now. Bailey sat up and snatched the bottle of lube. After opening the lid, she placed a few drops onto the ancient Prime's spike and began distributing it with her hands, all the while listening to his moans as she did so. She then applied some of the lube onto herself before setting the bottle aside as she spread her legs.

"Eager," purred Sentinel, "are we?"

Bailey could feel his spike extend against her leg.

"Sentinel, please," begged Bailey.

"All right, then," nodded Sentinel, "who am I to keep you from having it?"

Sentinel gently stroked Bailey's back as he brought the tip of his spike to her folds. She gasped when he inserted his spike inside her.

"Ahh," moaned Bailey, "Sentinel."

This may be her first time being penetrated, yet she was well prepared for this, thanks to Sentinel, so it didn't hurt much. Whoever said that a girl's first time always hurts a lot was probably too stupid to do proper research. Perhaps what little experience she had from masturbating may be helping her. Bailey stared into Sentinel's optics for a moment before nodding. After switching himself to protected mode, the ancient Prime began grinding his hips against hers, gently holding her close as he thrust in and out of Bailey. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, since his spike felt so amazing inside her. After a few trial thrusts, Sentinel found a steady pace and continued to rock into her, panting as he did as he felt sweat beginning to coat her body. Bailey pulled his face closer and drew him into a kiss, her tongue tangling with his glossa as she moaned in response to each thrust. Sentinel could feel his frame heating up, so he slightly ground faster and a little harder, careful not to hurt her as he could notice that she was close, too.

Within several more strokes, Bailey cried out Sentinel's name as she reached orgasm. A few strokes later, Sentinel groaned Bailey's name as he overloaded, releasing sterile transfluid inside her. He could feel his transfluid leak out of her folds and onto his true self's frame. After a moment of panting from both lovers, the ancient Prime withdrew his spike and gave her a kiss. When his holoform disappeared, Sentinel scooped up Bailey with his hand and stood up from his berth. He placed the human on the berth as she was still a bit dazed from the overload.

"I'll go get something to clean us up," whispered Sentinel.

"Ok," panted Bailey.

Sentinel searched the living quarters until he found a box of tissues and a towel. He proceeded to clean off the evidence of their encounter before he scooped up Bailey and brought her closer to his face.

"I love you, Sentinel," smiled Bailey.

"I love you, too, Bailey," replied Sentinel, "consider this as my gift to you, like my spark."

Bailey gave Sentinel a kiss as she stroked the smooth wires that made up his beard, triggering the deep purring sound that caused his neck to vibrate. She was glad she took their relationship to the next level, and at the same time, she felt that this interfacing session was a personal rite of passage. After a while…

"Sentinel," asked Bailey, "can I take a shower before we go?"

"Of course," smiled Sentinel.

Sentinel set Bailey down onto the berth, allowing her to put her pajamas back on. He lowered her to the ground, allowing her to snatch a towel, her clothes, her shoes and her hairbrush. The ancient Prime led her out of his living quarters and into the hangar, wandering through the hallway until they reached the shower stalls. Bailey went inside to take a shower, taking care to wash her hair and scrub her body until she was squeaky clean. After that, she dried up, put on her clothes and brushed her hair. She left the shower stalls while carrying her other items before she followed Sentinel back to his living quarters, where she grabbed her wallet.

"I hope your ready," said Sentinel, "because I intend to grab my morning diesel."

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

Once outside, Sentinel transformed into his alternate mode, allowing Bailey to hop in and buckle up before leaving the base to take her to IHOP.


End file.
